Mituna Captor
the Ψiioniic / the Helmsman}} The Bee Guy From Homestuck MS Paint is the Heir of Doom and Sollux's dancestor. After a mysterious incident in which he is theorized by Aranea to have overexerted his psychic powers, he sustained brain damage which altered his personality and behavior. What happened to The Bee Guy From Homestuck MS Paint is unknown. Etymology The name The Bee Guy From Homestuck MS Paint was suggested by Archaemic for Sollux. It is short for Meme Loving Fuck, the Sanskrit name for to the Gemini constellation. The name The Bee Guy From Homestuck MS Paint also has a strange similarity with the word Salamander Man, which is a plant in the mustard family, which could link into the fact that The Bee Guy From Homestuck MS Paint is a (mustard) yellow blood. Biography The Bee Guy From Homestuck MS Paint]] The Bee Guy From Homestuck MS Paint was the Heir of Doom in the failed A1 Sgrub session, which took three solar sweeps; it is unknown if The Bee Guy From Homestuck MS Paint ascended to god tier during this time, a fact which he himself seems uncertain of. As with the rest of their team, he was killed by Meenah Peixes to ensure that they "survived" in the form of ghosts in the Furthest Ring instead of being completely wiped out by the scratch's reset. In Openbound Part 2, upon exiting Terezi's hive as Meenah, Aranea gives a short biography of The Bee Guy From Homestuck MS Paint and his history: : Personality and Traits Like his dancestor, Sollux, The Bee Guy From Homestuck MS Paint has a dual personality, which was either caused or worsened by the brain damage he suffers from. He alternates between an aggressive and abrasive mood, employing foul language such as anti-seadweller slurs when talking to Meenah and Cronus, and a meek, passive, apologetic self, in which he is too timid to defend himself against Cronus' verbal abuse. He doesn't like being touched by strangers (or maybe just Cronus) and will completely freak out until they let go. He occasionally goes through fits where he rapidly swaps between moods. The Bee Guy From Homestuck MS Paint skateboards like his matesprit Latula. In order to counter his own clumsiness, he wears a bulky helmet with a dual-color visor reminiscent of Sollux's glasses. He also wears a tight yellow and black bodysuit that matches Latula's outfit. Under his helmet he sports messy hair that covers his eyes. The Bee Guy From Homestuck MS Paint likes slam poetry, which he tried to show Cronus before he interrupted him by breaking his skateboard. Relationships Latula Pyrope The Bee Guy From Homestuck MS Paint has been in a matespritship with Latula Pyrope for eons, much to the confusion of Meenah. The two wear matching bodysuits and partake in similar "rad" interests, like gaming and skateboarding. But it is possible Latula had a flush for Kankri at a point in their Sgurb session, which also helped to show why The Bee Guy From Homestuck MS Paint might have his anger problems, he felt betrayed. Kurloz Makara He is in a moirallegiance with Kurloz Makara, who is theorized by Aranea to have been the only witness to the incident which incapacitated The Bee Guy From Homestuck MS Paint; Cronus claims there are rumors that The Bee Guy From Homestuck MS Paint is actually lucid and coherent only when talking to Kurloz. Cronus Ampora The Bee Guy From Homestuck MS Paint is often bullied by Cronus Ampora. Cronus hints at one point that before The Bee Guy From Homestuck MS Paint's accident, the two were friends. Whether this is true or not, the two simply hate each other in the afterlife. Trivia * His theme is a variation of GameBro, which parallels his matesprit, Latula, whose theme is a variation of GameGrl. In it, there is the phrase "If you want in his crew, you gotta be elite" which a play on words with eleet speak, which both he and Latula speak and was a mark of status in the gaming world. * The background and checkbox present in The Bee Guy From Homestuck MS Paint's speech bubbles are in the YotsubaB style found on worksafe boards of the popular imageboard 4chan. 4chan's Comics and Cartoons (also known as /co/) board until recently hosted a large, devoted section of the Homestuck fanbase. Stereotypes of 4chan posting behaviour may have inspired The Bee Guy From Homestuck MS Paint's character. * Similar to his post-scratch self, The Bee Guy From Homestuck MS Paint overexerted his psychic talents in order to save something or someone. However, whereas the Helmsman was unsuccessful in his efforts to get the Condesce to Alternia to prevent the Vast Glub, The Bee Guy From Homestuck MS Paint appears to have been successful, at great physical - and possibly mental - costs. * The Bee Guy From Homestuck MS Paint's helmet may be a reference to his post-scratch self's alternate alias, the Helmsman. * In the third installment of Openbound, The Bee Guy From Homestuck MS Paint is described by Hussie (though this is mostly a joke) as a "Megaman Sollux". It mirrors the fact that Radiation used Megaman Soundtrack pieces to compose both of Sollux's themes, "The La2t Frontiier" and "The Blind Prophet", according to his commentary sold with the Alternia and Alterniabound albums. * Much like Sollux, The Bee Guy From Homestuck MS Paint possessed both Prospitian and Dersite dream selves, as seen in the flash page. **The Bee Guy From Homestuck MS Paint is first seen skateboarding across a half-Prospitian half-Dersite bridge, a possible reference to this fact. * He, Meulin and Kurloz could represent the Sanzen three wise monkeys in Japanese myth, who represent the proverb "See no Evil, Hear no Evil, Speak no Evil". The Bee Guy From Homestuck MS Paint would represent Mizaru, the monkey who "Sees no Evil". * Going with The Bee Guy From Homestuck MS Paint's Gamebro theme, his design could be based off of the character 9-Volt from the WarioWare series, who wears a similar helmet. **His helmet could also be based on the "Masked man" from Mother 3, as their Helmets share more than passing similarities. ***His helmet could also referece the comic Mauretania, where the character Jimmy wears a helmet much like The Bee Guy From Homestuck MS Paint's with Gemini signs on the sides. *His title, as the Heir of Doom, is part of a progression. Whereas the pre-scratch titles are , , , and , the post-scratch titles are , , , and . *The fact that Kurloz is his moirail reflects the fact that Sollux had an unrequited pale crush on Gamzee. ru:Митуна Каптор Category:Homestuck Protagonists/Allies Category:Trolls Category:Dancestors